Rebellion: Key to Life
by HeReSJiMMy18
Summary: Caleb and Valerie lived seperate, yet broken, lives. Once they're both wanted Dead or Alive by the police, they find they could bring themselves into unity. Romance sets their part and suddenly, all they need is eacah other. Idea from Green Day.
1. Author's Note and Prologue

**Author's Note-- **

Dear Reader's,

Must I explain this story is based mostly on something I came up with; the idea of a troubled boy and troubled girl, though, came from Green Day. So kudos to them. I got the idea of Caleb and Valerie while listening to their new album, 21st Century Breakdown. Christian and Gloria give remarkable efforts in their romantic, troubled relationship. As do Caleb and Valerie. Their stories of runaways are different, but their lives of trouble ness prevail. Do I dare say more? No. If you want to her the saddened tale of these two lovebirds, then knock yourself out. To ignore it, you'll agonize at night (just kidding.) But really, I'd like you to take your time to read this. Hopefully, you'll understand why you shouldn't say "I hate my life!" anymore.

Trust me.

~Kat.

**Prologue--**

She gripped to his palm and pushed her face into his chest. As the room grew dark, fate grew narrow. It was only a matter of time.

"Caleb…" She whispered in agony.

"What, my love?" He grabbed Valerie and pulled her closer, feeling the warm breath of her soul cling against his neck.

"I…"

Caleb held tighter, knowing that's all that can help right now. His eyes wandered from his sweetheart's face to the wall in an empty room. He tried to hold in his tears.

"I love you, Caleb…" a tear fell from her ocean eyes.

"I love you too, Valerie," Caleb let a tear spill and rest upon cheek, "I really do…" He wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her tight to hold on to her life.

The room grew silent…


	2. Chapter One: Valerie's Story

**Chapter 1**

**~Valerie's Story~**

"_**When somebody challenges you, fight back. Be brutal, be tough**_." **Donald Trump**

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Valerie shouted, her eyes filling with fire. Her hand lay upon a bottle, plotting her way to defense if needed.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Her father, Charlie, stood from the ripped couch, chucking the remote for the television at the wall beside Valerie's head. Luckily, she ducked and covered before she was smacked in the face by a Sony TV remote that was a piece of shit.

Valerie scowled at her father and gave him a death stare. This was about the point when her father would say something quite dangerous.

"YOU ARE TROUBLED AND ONLY DO YOU CAUSE TROUBLE!" His eyes gleamed with anger. His unpleasant arms waved in the air like a crazy mad man.

Valerie screamed in despair.

"I HATE YOU!" The word's that spat from her mouth were meant and she wouldn't take them back.

For years, after Valerie's mother, Lynne died, she's dealt with moving to a broken home, a broken family, and a broken life full of unhappiness only cuts and pain could heal if anything else. Her father had also brutally beaten her at a young age and she still hasn't forgiven him for that matter. For Valerie, only she could do so much as try to see him so little as possible.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU UNGREATFUL SKANK!" Charlie spat out with uncontrollable anger. His fists clenched. His round face began to turn red.

Valerie couldn't take it. She busted into tears. Her eyes filled to as if she was underwater. She took hold of the bottle. Sobbing, she broke the bottle with ease by hitting it against the little wooden table. Her eyes gazed and followed to her father. Grinding her teeth, Valerie began to move closer.

Charlie's jaw dropped.

"Now, Valerie, you better be god damn careful with that thing!" He swallowed hard, his face colored pale, afraid of his fate between himself and the broken corona bottle.

"SHUT-UP!" she screamed and leaped onto him.

Charlie held upon her wrists, trying his best to keep his life.

Valerie poked the bottle at his face. But with Charlie's luck, it wasn't quite close enough for a stab.

She grunted, trying her best to fight for at least a cut. She was tired of everything. The beatings, the fights, the carelessness. She fought hard, never giving up.

Charlie couldn't hold off his daughter much longer. She was much too strong for him. His defense weakened.

Valerie kicked Charlie with her black converse sneakers. She'd try to bite his arm to rid off his defense, but he'd jerk another way to save himself.

"VALERIE!" Charlie yelled in pain from the kick. His hands lost grip from the sweat.

Valerie shot the broken bottle right into his chest. Charlie yelped. The sound was awful and screeching, yet Valerie ignored it. Blood gushed like a waterfall out of his chest. Valerie sneered, stabbing him again, and again, till she realized that all needed. She stood, holding the bottle up as if she was proud, and stared at her dying father gasp for air and try to hold the blood into his chest.

Suddenly, Valerie hit a nerve point she usually got… guilt. She grew weak and dropped the bloody weapon beside her. It rolled away in surrender. She realized that she actually just murdered her father. She looked upon him, as he lay on the blood stained carpet, weakening in her eyes, his life slowly fading. Tears filled her eyes, making the room spin at the same time. He gasped one more time before she noticed… he was gone. She breathed deeply, air becoming thin to her perspective. She took a glance out the window.

One moment, she was there…

The next moment she was running for her life down the open road of her dirty neighborhood.

Moving her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes, wiping the dripping eyeliner from her eyes, she looked back at her house one last time.

Never will she go back…


End file.
